


the story

by harriebb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Long-Haired Harry Styles, M/M, One direction AU, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Storytelling, prince hair louis, toxic, university one direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriebb/pseuds/harriebb
Summary: when L meets H in a bakery then it all goes up in beautiful flames; a story about love and heartache.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. gather round

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the first story ive ever written so be kind !!

> "uncle louis! tell us the story of how you met our dad!" he laughed as he saw his nieces and naphews' smiles and eyes full of mischief. "oh give me a break you've heard it more than a couple times now." "pleaseeeeeeeee, pretty please with a cherry on toppp!" they begged as he watched him with an endearing look on his face whilst they made their best puppy dog eyes. "how about i tell you a different one eh?" their ears perking up as soon as the words left his mouth, their curiosity growing, "which one?" rolling his eyes as he began, "oh do you wanna hear hear the damn story or not you little sh-" "lou" his sister said with a warning tone, playfully glaring at him. "-shunshine rays" he said attempting to try to save himself. "shunshine rays? really? is that the best you could have come up with?" she said and she rolled her eyes, smiling. "oh give me a break eh? been babysitting all day! im tired and need my beauty rest, lottie." he finished, smiling then looking past her. Not bothering to turn around, having an idea of who was behind her, she looked down upon her older brother and smiled thinking of this glorious love story she knew was about to be told. they all turned their heads at the voice from the door," What's all this talk about needing beauty rest? you're already perfect, louis. dont know how i would be able to handle it if you got any more perfect!" he says as louis smiled sweetly. the man then continued on,"anyways whats happening?" "uncle louis was just about to tell us a story!!" the children said with beaming smiles. "well dont stop on my account!" the man said while laughing. louis smiled at the man and looked at the kids with a sad smile as he began to remember how he managed to get his world turned upside down all those years ago.


	2. the start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how it all began

Louis was running down the street holding his book bag above his head as the rain was pouring on him, without any open shops anywhere to be found. it was six am after all and the only bloody reason he was up so early was because he fell asleep at his mate's, niall, flat last night after studying (without much progress). suddenly he saw some bloke opening the door to a little bakery and with that he ran to get to dry land, "WAIT! PLEASE OH GOD WAIT!!!." the brown haired lad turning around, squinting to see where all this yelling was coming from whilst holding the door open. "oh my god thank you i thought i was gonna freeze my arse off if i didn't get warm soon." Louis said in between pants. he had heard the boy try to stifle this very angelic laugh. now inside and warm he got a better look at the boy who let him in, he stood a couple inches taller than him and had this gorgeous long brown curly hair and a godlike chiseled jawline with pink and perfect lips, that gave Louis a strong urge to kiss him right then and there, he almost didn't believe he was real a human being he looked more like what you would imagine a greek god would look like. but what caught his attention the most was his hypnotizing green eyes that he felt were staring into his soul like as if he were to hold eye contact with him for more than five seconds he would uncover all his secrets and demons but at the same time they looked.... empty? but not quite it was more guarded??? like if anyone were to stare in _his_ eyes they'd uncover _his_ demons. "mgm" the soul staring boy cleared his throat disrupting louis' train of though about him. "soo um hello." louis began, attempting to relief some of the awkwardness between them."uh hi?" this is going bloody awesome isn't it greek god probably thinks 'm a proper nutter. the boy giggled a little prompting louis to look at him quizzically but before he could even open his mouth the curly haired boyo said "am i supposed to be greek god?." louis blushed "uh what are you on about?" "you just called me a greek god. well i assume it was me you were talking about, as there's no one else and i am quite fit aren't i?" louis eyes slightly widened, "i didn't mean to say that out loud" "oh mate its fine don't worry i get told i'm pretty fit all the time." desperately wanting to change the topic he began,"righttt so um thanks for letting me in." "oh yeah you're welcome we don't open till 8 but would you like something to eat?" "uh i'm not sure i'm supposed to meet me flatmate" he looked a louis with a slight smirk forming on his lips, "right well don't suppose you could go out in this weather now can you?" louis walked over the window only to find its pouring outside, he'd be a real nutter go out. "hm suppose not, so whats your story greek god?" greek god giggled "my names harry and i don't really have a story" louis scoffed,"oh please everyone has a story." seemingly wanting to change the topic quick greek god started once more , "whats your name....tiny?" louis' cocky smile left his face and he was now narrowing his eyes a greek god, noticing this harry's smirk just grew with mischief. "so are you gonna tell me or am i gonna keep calling you ti-" "don't even think about it harry" cutting him off before the last syllable could even leave his tongue. "and me names louis you twat." "ah a tad bit of sass now eh?" he gave a low chuckle that made louis want to record it and replay it over and over again. "oh shut up" harry laughed at louis' annoyed tone, smiling to the ground. if he was going to smile like that then maybe this rain wont be so bad. after maybe twenty minutes of conversation he had found out the following: hes from redditch and he has quite a lot of tattoos. he got out his phone to tell liam of his whereabouts, getting a reply minutes later.

_huh? ur where?_

_at a bakery stuck in the middle of the storm with some bloke named harry._ this time taking a bit longer to respond.

_huh what did u just say??_

_are you dense i'm at a damn bakery ya fucking idiot._ louis texts back not really understanding why being in a bakery with some fit lad has got to do with anything

 _no i understood just think its quite funny haha._ as louis was turning off his phone he got another text.

_just be nice we wouldn't want your precious face all bruised_

_mate what are you on about i'm in a bakery for gods sake stuck with some rando nice enough to let me in._

_rando?? ur with harry right? harry styles? heard hes a real piece of work just saying._ not appreciating the way liam was talking about harry, who just happened to have the same first name as harry styles at their uni, he put down his phone and sat down at one of the little tables with the freshly? cut sunflowers, staring into the distance when he was interrupted once more, "you know if we're gonna be stuck here, let me at least give you something to eat." a real gentlemen. "er yeah i suppose but wont you get into some sort of trouble?" "nah" he shook his head very confident he wont be facing any consequences for giving out food before they've even opened. "alright then, i want a chocolate chip muffin mm better make it two and a cup of tea if you will with just a splash of milk." harry stood there, mouth slightly agape, "come on now lad chop chop 'm getting hungry" he ordered him in a joking matter which harry seemed to have caught on smiling slightly as he walked behind the counter, putting on some of those plastic gloves reaching for his muffins and putting them in a little box tied with a green ribbon and setting it on the counter along with his tea, smiling at him as he said "order up" and just as he finished, louis could've sworn the sky cleared up for him because pretty soon the rain had stopped. he walked up to the counter, thinking him, and reached for his wallet to pay the boy when he felt his hand on wrist."its okay its on the house" he looked up at this beaming boy insisting to pay him for letting him in so early and giving him food but harry refused and refused until he had triumphed and louis walked out of the little bakery looking back at the sign _**ED'S BAKED** _appreciating the play on words and smiling because although he was stuck inside with a guy he had just met, he was glad it was with a greek god. he picked up his phone once more seeing that it was around 7 am and began his journey back to his flat, hoping to make it in time before his classes began to take a quick nap as he was utterly knackered and in desperate need of sleep if he didn't wanna pass out during his lectures. 

~

walking up the steps, drenched, louis knocked on the door. it didn't take very long for his flatmate, liam, to open the door. looking at him in shock which soon turned into amusement, "bloody hell what happened to you?!" he said in between laughs. louis not appreciating the laughter narrowed his eyes at him, "what do you think." he pushed past liam, who was screaming about the puddles he left behind as he walked back to his room, longing to be in dry and warm clothes in his nice and cozy bed. by this time it was almost 8 seeing as he had about half an hour before he had to leave he set his alarm and crashed into his bed falling asleep almost immediately as his head hit the pillow. 

_"why are you doing this?" he cried out "its for your own good" the man said. "no please you cant do this please ill change i swear, you cant leave me. you cant leave us, she needs you! they need you! I NEED YOU! you cant go, please dont do this to us...." he heard the man laugh_

he jolted awake at the sounds of liam bursting through the door yelling at him o get up, "LOUIS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD ITS 8:20 YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE" louis seeming to be in a trance, "yeah yeah li, thanks" "lou? you okay??" liam asked, worried for his mate. louis now returning back to reality turned to look at him with a reassuring smile on his face, "yes li 'm fine just a bad dream." liam looked at him, not completely convinced but dropping the subject."hmm okay well hurry up you're gonna be late mate." he hard his door shut, then the front.he got up, gathering his things an shoving them into his book bag more aggressively than he'd like to admit then he just broke. he fell to his knees sobbing at the thought of those words. he screamed, trying his best to silence his mind and drown out the words that were now replaying in mind over and over and over gain he started throwing things off his dresser in pure frustration and unimaginable pain, remembering how badly he wanted him in his life and how badly _he didn't_ after a few more tears he reached his numbing point which allowed him to be the louis everyone knew and loved. he walked over to the restroom and splashed some water on his face,hoping he didn't look like he had just cried by the time he arrived to his classes. he gathered his things, and himself, as he walked out the door and towards his school giving a big smile to any stranger that walked by, convincing himself he was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i hope this was enjoyable! anyways give me ideas!! twitter: @a1waysharry


	3. guardian angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> convincing, remembering and a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only knew what to write bc of my friend so shes an icon. and just for reference this is like around their 2015 era

> the day was a blur to louis. he couldn't really remember what happened after that first class he just knew his professor was droning on and on about literary theory and criticism, but after that everything felt like a blur to him. he didn't really notice he was in a zombie-like mode until liam was staring at him and waving his hand in his face, "louis, are you alright mate? you've been staring at nothing for the past half hour." "huh? oh yeah liam sorry im tired." he had said while sighing and adding a mini yawn at the end. "right, anyways do you want some tea or anything?" louis smiled at this small but kind gesture his friend had offered, "yes please li that'd be perfect." louis watched liam from the counter in their kitchen as he made his tea just the way he liked it, years of being friends with someone will cause them to memorize the way you drink your tea. liam set the tea on the counter interrupting louis in the middle of his thoughts and took a sip, "just what i needed, don't know what i'd do without you mate" liam rolled his eyes and scoffed playfully. "of course which is why we're going out tonight!" louis looked up at him skeptically, "oh come on we haven't gone out in a month and a half and schools ending in two months do you know how bad this is for me? people probably think i'm dead or something!!" "payno people don't think you're dead, probably just think you've turned into some loser who staying in every night" as he finishes he looks up at liam's face, mouth agape and eyes full of horror and shock, "BLOODY HELL LOUIS THAT'S WORSE" he rolls his eyes in annoyance as liam once again attempts to convince him to get out of the confines of his bedroom and just let loose and forget whatever is bothering him. he begins to think back on that nightmare form the morning and the day that he remembers like it was yesterday...
> 
> _2010_
> 
> _louis woke up to the sound of arguing. he got out of bed to check on his sisters praying his parents didnt wake them up too. after finding them all asleep in their beds he left to go see what is was they were fighting about this time. at this point they had been fighting like this almost everyday sometimes it was hushed arguments, sometimes he heard things shattering of the floor or items being slammed into walls which woke his little sisters up and he rushed to their aid as his parents couldnt hear their cries in the midst of all that chaos. he opened the bedroom door a couple feet away from his"-s it i cant fucking do this anymore" he hadn't opend the door yet just kind of stood outside. "you know what then go! no ones stopping you and i sure as hell couldn't give two shits wether you stay or you leave. i can do this on my own!" he heard a laugh that gave him the chills. "oh please you wouldn't survive without me youre fucking pathetic. you and that gay son of yours." how did he know he had been sure to cover his tracks and when he hadn't even snuck in any blokes or anything and was always real careful when sneaking out. "what the bloody hell is wrong with you, that's your goddamn son too." there it was again that sinister laughter "that's not my son. my son isnt a bloody f-" "watch it" he could hear his mother defending him with her whole heart but then there was that laugh again. that evil, horrendous laugh which chilled him to the very core. "im going to grab a smoke." with that he got out of sight in fear of who he would be met with. the door opens. he hears footsteps coming down the hall and stopping outside his door._
> 
> "soooooo yes?" returning back to reality, he looked up at liam with excitement and hopefulness in his face. "im sorry i...i wasn't listening my mind was somewhere else." feeling horrible for probably having ruined liam's mood he quickly added, "but yes, whatever it is yes." liam's face now read with mischief and joy he kind of regretted it immediately but nonetheless decided to give it a go, hoping it'll get rid of the memories that have been seeming to rushing back in all at once. "right so then go get ready we leave in an hour" liam stated wickedly. louis glared at him. "can you at least tell me we're we're going you wanker." liam rolled his eyes ans sighed, "if you must know niall invited me to the opening of that new pub so you, being my best mate, are tagging along and you've already agreed." liam could tell louis was second guessing his decision so he quickly added on, "it'll be sick i swear besides, when's the last time we've gone out and gotten absolutely pissed?" louis stared at him for a bit thinking about it even though he knew he had no way out because he had blindly agreed to this. "alright fine" liam's smile grew as he pulled in louis for a hug, "hes backkk" louis smiled at him and walked towards his room and began to prepare himself which took about an hour and a half because could not stick with a single outfit and after going through half his closet, and then some, he had finally come upon one which he felt was absolutely perfect. he walked out towards the sitting room to find liam smiling down at his phone and looking up after a few seconds, "bloody hell that took forever." louis dramatically batted his eyelashes and looked at liam, "perfection isn't achieved in a few minutes LIAM." liam laughed and began walking towards the door "alright alright come on we're over an hour late because of you." they walked out the door, into the night and towards a pub not too far from their flat.
> 
> _**"DONNY'S"**_ the boys looked at each other and walked in, quickly finding niall. niall was a pretty fit bloke in louis' opinion just not necessarily his "type" he stood maybe an inch or so taller than him and had blondish spiky hair going in one direction and wore black glasses which he didnt really need and only wore to fit the whole uni scene. he and liam had been together for the past two years or so and they were pretty much perfect. pretty soon niall spotted them as well, "hey lads! you made it, finally!" liam looked at this boy with admiration in his eyes, "hi babe im sorry, louis took forever" he had thrown louis under the bus as he hugged and kissed his boy. they laughed and began to start a conversation louis had no particular interest in. he walked towards the bar and after a few drinks and a couple shots, bought for him by some blokes trying to get at him, he stumbled out for a smoke. "shit" louis cursed under his breath, the hot air from his mouth being blown into the cold night after realizing he forgot his lighter at home. "need some help?" he heard an angelic voice ask, he snapped his head towards said voice looking for the owner when he finally found him. mouth every so slightly agape, he stared at this beautiful creature with a lighter in his hand. he was dressed in all black with a couple earrings and had beautiful brown skin with the most beautiful set of eyelashes probably ever and perfect pink lips adorned with a stubbly beard and his hair styled upwards to the side with a single strand of hair hanging down, quickly snapping out of it, "you must be my guardian angel!" stranger laughed and nodded. louis moved forward allowing this kind stranger to light his cigarette and as he took his first drag, "may i ask what the name of my savior is?. stranger looked to the floor chuckling as he replied "zayn, and what might yours be mortal?" louis smiled "louis" zayn nodded and gave him a kind smile as he moved to put out what was left of his cigarette, heading inside but not before he looked at louis once more, "see you inside louis" in return louis gave him a smile and turned away bringing the cigarette to his lips as he stared at the moon lost in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any suggestions tell me! twitter/ @a1waysharry


	4. nice to meet you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reintroduction ft tommo the tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for taking so longggg ugh i had no ideas and im so upset because last night i had literally been one paragraph away from posting a new chapter and everything refreshed i wanted to cry. but anyways happy late 28th ;)

louis shot up as the pillow hit his face, disturbing his peaceful slumber. "-up louis" he had heard the culprit say sternly. "what?" his disgruntled flat mate glared at him and repeated, "i said to get the fuck up-and please for the love of god get ready because we're going out." louis groaned in response, "you disturbed my sleep because you want to go out?" he rolled his eyes and laid back down proceeding to cover himself with a blanket once more and using the pillow that was used against him earlier as ear muffs. "yes you git now come on" liam said quite exasperatedly. "we just went out like a week ago, lay off would ya?" louis continued to whine. "yes louis, people go out on weekends now hurry up yeah? we're leaving in ten." liam had said and louis then began to get up as liam turned his back, _yes father_ louis had thought mocking liam just now when he heard a "-heard that" coming from the hall. "sod off i didn't mean to say it aloud." at this he earned a chuckle. louis then began to ready and seeing has he had only ten minutes he threw on a white t-shirt along with black jeans and his trusty jean jacket with vans to top it all off and proceeded to walk out as he received a "woah that was the fastest you've ever gotten ready, you feeling alright mate?" from liam as he walked towards louis with the intention of checking his forehead for signs of a fever. louis slapped his had away and rolled his eyes as they proceeded to walk out the door and towards the club liam had in mind.

"why are we going out again? you know i dont really like it." liam looked at louis, his face unreadable in the dark lighting. "im aware but you hate being alone with your thoughts more." louis frowned, realizing liam knew him better than he knew himself. they had been friends since his first year at uni and soon after became inseparable and they knew something was off with the other with little to no words. he thought it to be freaky or maybe scary, knowing there's someone who knows that hes not okay and his tough but happy exterior was nothing more than a shield. liam noticed the unusual silence and quickly added on, "besides you owe me from last week, bloody disappeared after going out for a smoke." louis smiled and laughed to himself. in no time they had arrived where they spotted niall, beer in hand laughing with a group of strangers, and as soon as he caught a glimpse of liam and forgot all about them he made his way over to his beloved boyfriend in order to greet him with a tight embrace and kissed him as if they weren't ever going to see the other ever again. louis then coughed in a not-so-subtle-but-subtle way of letting them know he was there. louis had seen the way their eyes twinkle and their faces light up as they talk about one another and how when they're together no one else matters. its as if they were the only people on earth.

_alone_

he frowned and shook off the upsetting thoughts as he was determined to have a good time for once. after a few boring conversation he made his way to the bar, hoping to get lost in oblivion and alcohol, ordering a couple shots and in no time he was beginning to get tipsy as there had been men after men buying him drinks in an attempt to get him to go home with one of them. he was in the midst of a conversation with some blonde preppy lad, which was more him talking and louis refusing to pay to attention to anything but the drink in his hand, when he got up in search of liam and niall. he moved towards a booth hoping to find them but instead came across an oddly familiar face, "zayn?" he turned to face louis now. "louis? fancy seeing you here." louis giggled a little "strange seeing you without a cigarette." zayn looked at him and smiled, "the only time you've ever seen me is with a cigarette, mate" louis rolled his eyes "just making conversation, no need to get all technical" zayn laughed along with louis and soon said his goodbyes, "sure you don't wanna come along?" louis shook his head, "nah i should go look for me best mate." zayn nodded, understanding "ah right well, im off see ya around louis" louis just nodded reassuringly and decided to make his way back to the bar expecting for that blonde bloke to be gone, he really annoyed him. he sat down and ordered a water this time wanting to get a bit more sober when he felt a presence off to his right, expecting it to be someone else wanting to buy him a drink but instead hearing a deep voice. "hey tiny" louis jerked his head wanting to insult whoever had said it with recognition registering in his head soon after and beaming brightly, "greek god!!" he heard that angelic chuckle that he'd heard for the first time all those weeks ago. "how are you doing noble mortal?" louis turned his body to face him now, "i am spectacular, dear" harry smiled at his meaningless pet name and began to look at the drink in his hand curiously, "what are you drinking?" "its water however 'm suddenly craving alcohol as i intended to get bloody pissed tonight, care to indulge me?" louis had remarked his eyebrows wiggling with a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips. harry hesitated but ultimately agreed to share a drink which soon turned into three then five and it was clear the younger boy hadn't had as much to drink because at this point louis seemed to have let himself go, becoming more flamboyant and flirty than he originally was. louis wasn't yet drunk, not entirely he knew he was almost there but being in the company of harry made want to be more alert and sober as to fully enjoy it so he decided to lay off when he had gotten a genius idea, "harrrryyyyy" "louiiisss" "haaarrrryyyyyyy" "louiisss" "lets dance" louis finally said wiggling his eyebrows at him exaggeratedly "i dont know, im not a very good dancer." louis rolled his eyes and dramatically sighed, "okay good to know now lets dance." harry rolled his eyes and gave in as he began to stand up, offering his hand to louis who gladly took it and began to guide him in the direction of the dance floor. they pushed through the dozens of sweaty bodies until ended up right in the midst of it all where louis took the hand harry was holding and held it over his head as he gave a small twirl, earning a giggle from the tall boy.

-H-

he was quite enjoying his time here despite being reluctant in coming it'd been a blast, chatting with the boy from the rain and knowing something else about him besides his breakfast order and hometown. he couldn't help but notice how pretty he was in the dark red lights as he began to loose himself in the music, moving his head in all directions and his hands roaming over his own body. he noticed how long and curly his eyelashes were and how his cheekbones were so sharp and chiseled the fact louis called _him_ a greed god was unbelievable he looked like he was handcrafted by one himself. he was snapped back to reality by louis' distinctive accent, "you weren't lying, you're a nightmare on the dance floor." harry smiled even though he hadn't even realized he was dancing "oh shut it you're not so great yourself!" louis smirked with that mischievous twinkle in his eye back again. he felt peoples backs pushing against them forcing them to move closer as they began to loose themselves in the music more and more and suddenly he felt louis back to his chest and a pressure against his crotch as he realized what was happening he matched the movement of louis' hips with his own staying like that for quite some time as his pants grew increasingly tighter which was clear that louis could feel based on the way he'd suddenly gasp then giggle. louis reached back for his hands pulling them forwards and placing them on his hips as he closed his eyes, tilting his head back into harry's shoulder as he reached towards his head and grabbed a handful of his hair ever so slightly pulling as he closed the tiniest amount of space between them at which louis gave a breathy groan which made his pants tighten even more as he heard it which resulted in louis pushing himself back even more until he'd heard harry inhale sharply. louis drew down his hand pulling harrys chin towards him, forcing him to face him. harry soon became lost in those blue eyes and noticed them travel to his lips and linger for a few seconds then fall back into his eyes and he then began to lean forward when louis turned his head the opposite way and spun out of his embrace. he walked away backwards winking at him and smirking as if he'd known he just dove harry insane. pretty soon louis was out of sight, leaving harry a disheveled mess in the middle of the club...wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cliffhanger....sort of...anyways i hope this was enjoyable and i might post it on wattpad.


	5. brutal truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when he found out..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! i apologize for taking so long i just came out of like a 2 month long depressive episode and i failed like all my classes haha but im back also happy new year!!!! and i will be trying to update more frequently just have some patience with me haha.

"fuck" louis awoke with a pounding headache. he started to flutter open his eyes and took in his surroundings-only to realize he wasn't is his flat. he jolted upright looking around for clues as to where he was. he cautiously got up, looking around the room until his eyes landed on a worn out brown leather journal with a velvet string tried around it covered in small drawings and words. louis traced his fingers over the three stars on the corner..it was practically screaming his name, begging to be read, to be opened so that he could discover all the secrets etched into the pages of this tatted book. he reached for the little bow made up of the velvet string when he came into the room. "what are you doing?" he heard an accusingly deep voice ask which made him slightly jump. "oh harry!?!? i thought i had been KIDNAPPED or something holy shit." he was facing a serious harry, eyes narrowed, flickering between his hands and his journal on the dresser. "what were you doing tomlinson?" _tomlinson? that's weird he has never called me by my last name is he....mad?_ "oh nothing i was just looking around." he had after all only been looking. harry nodded and looked away and only then did louis notice he wasn't wearing a shirt-or his own pants, feeling suddenly embarrassed he subconsciously placed his hand over his tummy and bowed his head so as to not let harry see the blush forming on his face, as if he hadn't been talking to harry for the past minute. he then heard a low chuckle as he felt a t-shirt hit his face which caused him to blush even more after realizing that harry probably noticed him getting self conscious. louis quickly put on the shirt quickly as he wondered how it is that he ended up in harry's bed and suddenly realized sleeping with him was a very real possibility, pushing that thought out of his head because if it had happened he would've woken up with much more than a throbbing headache, it came to him in small flashes-bar-zayn-harry-dance-bar-bar. his brain focused on the dancing for longer than it should've and he felt a small wave of embarrassment wash over him. "care for breakfast?" harry had asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "oh my god yes im starving" there was that low chuckle his knees go weak for. harry started walking towards what he hoped was the kitchen and louis followed him. "so whats on the menu, chef?" harry turned his head towards him, but didnt answer his question he simply opened a cabinet and pulled out a large pan, set it on the stove then he began taking out a bowl, and a whisk and after he had taken out all he needed he simply turned to louis and said "pancakes." 

harry knew what he was doing and louis tried to help but ended up dropping a few eggs in the process. he tried to help by mixing the batter but he spilled too much and harry just rolled his eyes and laughed as he took it out of his hands and told him to try cooking them but the only one he made looked like blob and eventually harry just told him to help his clean up which he could actually do. louis was busy wiping down the counter and washing dishes as he watched harry cook the pancakes, his hair was up in a bun on his head and he was wearing sweatpants and a white shirt. louis could hear him humming and he soon began to sing a song he didn't recognize, "what song is that?" harry immediately stopped making noise, it was as if he thought he was alone until louis spoke up, he tensed up and stood straighter than he once was and then cleared his throat and brushed off the question "don't know, heard it on the radio i think." "oh" louis mentally kicked himself for asking. "foods ready" harry quickly added. "can i make the tea? think its only fair since you made the food. don't wanna be completely useless." harry chuckled and shook his head "no its alright ill just have a glass of milk or something" harry got out two plates and forks and set them down on his kitchen table. "mmmmm holy fuck harry these are good" harry smiled and thanked him, after they ate louis picked up their plates despite harry's protests and washed them. louis looked at a clock and noticed it was almost three in the afternoon and realized he's been gone over twelve hours and realized it would be better if he went home and stopped obsessing over the hot greek god he's met twice. "hey harry?" he called out but no answer. he walked around the flat looking for the man who was in the kitchen nearly five minutes ago, nowhere to seen. _strange i didnt hear the door._ louis settled on writing a little note saying he'd gone home in case he came back.

louis was nearby his and liam's flat when he suddenly got a phone call from an unkown number, 

_"where did you go?"_

"um who is this??"

_"its harry"_

"how did you get my number..?"

_"...where did you go"_

"oh uh i went home"

_"oh right yeah okay..um..ill talk to you later."_

"uh..okay"

 _weird,_ he shrugged off his thoughts and knocked on the door silently praying liam would be home. the door swung open, revealing a smiling niall " louis! nice to see ya mate where'd you run off to all night me and li looked all over the bloody club for ya but we couldn't find you so we just came back here." "oh yeah i ended up at harrys flat." niall started laughing "sorry, harry's?" "uh yeah mate suppose i got too drunk and he took me to his place, why?" "because that doesn't sound like him? harrys a bloody wanker!." louis crinkled his eyebrows "what the fuck are you on about? harry is so sweet." nial looked at him like he was from another universe and laughed so loudly, louis was sure that the whole building could hear him. "mate you're talking about harry?! harry styles right?!!" louis looked and niall with confusion spread across his face, "yeah?..." "sorry, harry just doesn't do that to like anyone other than maybe zayn or me" louis looked even more perplexed by nialls words now, "wait..the harry that i met..who works in a bakery...is the same one who everyone is terrified of?" niall just chucked a bit at louis' confusion "yeah who did you think it was?" "i-i dont know but not him" "haha oh louis you can be a bit daft sometimes." louis shot niall a dirty look. louis thought about how this all made so much more sense, why his friends had been acting so surprised whenever he spoke of harry, first it was liam when he mentioned the bakery and now niall. it was hard to believe it was the same harry "ran" the uni they attended? ever since they met he has been such a sweet guy who even took louis home so he wouldn't be pissed and walking around in the middle of the night. he has only really talked to him twice though, and he could very well be the same harry. he wasn't sure though, however he's never even met that harry much less spoke to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im aware this is super short but i wanted to post something. anyways how do we feel about vibez?? did you guys like it?? i absolutely loved it and im so excited for the album.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how good this is but oh well


End file.
